Zweite Sitzung:
Mission 1, Teil 2: Nachdem ihr die Euthanasie Corporal Stickler's hinter euch gebracht habt, befiehlt Sarge, dass dem armen Schwein wenigstens ein angemessenes Feldbegräbnis zu kommen sollte. So werden Medic Lester, PFC Bucky, Ratling-Sniper Proudfoot und der Techpriest angewiesen, ein Grab aus zu heben und während die drei Soldaten mit wenig Murren an die Arbeit gehen, muss der arrogante Blechbube erst daran erinnert werden, dass Kameradenschweine von "Ork Snipern" erschossen werden, um zu helfen. Einmal überzeugt zu helfen, dauert das Ausheben des Grabes nur wenige Minuten, der lehmige Boden den Mechadendrites des Techpriest's keinen Widerstand leistend. Einige trostspendende Worte Ruby's später, beendet der Trupp die Begräbniszeremonie und macht sich Richtung Westen zum Highway auf, plötzlich zur Eile getrieben, da das Dominate, nach Abbruch des Funkkontakts zum Treibstoffdepot, das Areal großzügig mit Artilleriefeuer sättigt. Und so nähert sich 02 Squad, einiger Maßen außer Atem -besonders Proudfoot mit seinen kurzen Beinen- schnell den Ausläufern des Highways, an welche sich Mechanicum-Garagen schmiegen, in denen sich Instandsetzungsfahrzeuge für die Fahrbahn befinden. Und offensichtlich Feinde des Dominate, welche, aus der geschützten Position der mittleren der fünf Garagen, einen Platoon Chimären lahmgelegt und unter Feuer genommen hat. Euer Halbling Belian wird vorausgeschickt die Lage aus zu kundschaften und bezieht eine ungünstige Position im Süden der Garagen. Diesen taktischen Fehler erkennend, befiehlt Sarge dem zweitschnellsten Läufer der Truppe Proudfoot zurück zu holen: Bucky Henderson, Rassist par Excellence. Dieser meldet sich bei Belian und lügt ihm prompt vor, er solle sich auf den ungeschützten Highway begeben, um ein besseres Bild der Lage zu erhalten. Doch nicht mit eurem Halbling! Bucky's dreiste Lüge durchschauend schleicht er ihm stehenden Fußes hinterher und während Bucky noch versucht dem Sarge eine Mär über den stur vorauseilenden Sniper auf zu tischen, wird er von einer Stimme aus dem hohen Gras verpetzt. Sergeant Wolffe ringt nun sichtlich um Fassung, was für Kindsköpfe! Als "Teambildende Maßnahme" befiehlt er sie als gemeinsames Vorauskommando in den Norden der Garagen... und wehe, einer der beiden käme ohne den anderen zurück! So macht sich ein zerknirschtes und ungleiches Duo auf den Weg, Proudfoot gekränkt und Bucky lustlos. Extrem lustlos. Auf halbem Weg zündet sich PFC Henderson eine Kippe an und hockt sich einfach nieder, dem dreckigen Halbling nicht in die Gefahr folgen wollend. Belian dagegen seufzt -mehr hatte er auch nicht erwartet- und scoutet seinem Auftrag gemäß die Lage von Norden her aus. Auf dem Highway bietet sich somit nur Proudfoot ein beeindruckendes Spektakel. Ganze fünf Chimären liegen vor den Garagen lahm und just in dem Moment, da er die Lage genauer betrachtet, explodiert eine von ihnen, durch einen gekonnten, panzerbrechenden Schuss in den Turmring. Als Antwort darauf umringen Soldaten die Garage und fangen an sie unter Beschuss zu nehmen. Er hat genug gesehen, beschließt der Halbling, und eilt zu Sarge zurück, sich seines Fehlers, Bucky nicht mitgenommen zu haben, erst bewusst werdend, als der NCO ein wütendes Knurren von sich gibt. Während Wolffe nach seiner Pistole greift, setzt sich der Halbling mit ungeahnter Schnelligkeit zu Bucky's Position in Bewegung. Bei Bucky eintreffend, wird schnell klar, dass der Redneck seine Eile nicht teilt, denn ihm ist klar, dass der Halbling in Schwierigkeiten geriete, sollte er nicht mitkommen. So presst der Rassist dem Abhumanen eine Kippe ab, um sich zum Mitkommen überreden zu lassen. Mit einer Kippe alleine nicht zufrieden, beugt er sich auf Augenhöhe des Halblings herab, starrt ihm mit ausdrucksloser Miene ins Gesicht, zeigt auf seinen Lho-Stick und flüstert: "Und jetzt zünd sie an, Schlampe." Im Halbling ringen das Bedürfnis Bucky in den Kopf zu schießen und die Angst vor dem Kettenschwert des Spinners, doch der Überlebensinstinkt des Snipers gewinnt auch diesmal die Überhand. Er seufzt, zündet gehorsam den Lho-Stick an und die beiden treffen schlußendlich wie ein Herz und eine Seele bei Sarge ein. Dass Belian versäumt hatte, die Chimären als Freund oder Feind zu identifizieren, wird durch die joviale Lüge Bucky's überspielt. "Das sind definitiv die Bösen, Sarge!" Mehr durch Glück als durch Verstand, entspricht die Aussage den Tatsachen. Interlude: Die Gedanken eines Techpriests: +++ Mechanicus-Eigentum ausgemacht, Infrastruktur-Instandsetzungseinheit der Kappa-Phi Klasse +++ +++ Mechanicus-Eigentum entweiht und unter Beschuss +++ +++ Lade Subroutine: Kampfmodus +++ +++ Unterdrücke Subroutine: Selbsterhaltungstrieb +++ +++ Alle Kraft auf den bipedalen Fortbewegungsapparat, für den Omnissiah! +++ Interlude Ende Ohne ein weiteres Wort, stapft euer Blechbube eilig auf die Hintertür der beschossenen Garage zu und zwingt den Squad zum überhasteten Aufbruch. Lester, als der reaktionsschnellste eures Trupps, schließt als erster zum Techpriest auf und wünscht sich prompt, er hätte sich Zeit gelassen. Denn während der Techpriest sich auf dem unebenen Terrain auf die Nase legt -und somit direkt vor der übersehenen Sprengfalle an der Garagentür, wahrlich die Wege des Omnissiah sind unerklärlich- wird Lester's Eile mit einem leisen Klicken unter seinem Fuß belohnt. Mit ungewöhnlicher Empathie befreit der Techpriest den treuen Kameraden aus seiner misslichen Lage und hält kurz darauf eine scharfe Landmine in seinem Mechadendriten. Da Verschwendung dem Omnissiah zuwider ist, wird die improvisierte Granate genutzt, um die Hintertür auf zu sprengen. Mit einem gekonnten Wurf reißt die Detonation die Tür und Teile des Rahmens aus der Mauer. Zum Dank schlägt dem Techpriest eine Salve Laser-Beschuss aus dem Loch entgegen, schließlich hatte sich niemand die Mühe gemacht, sich gegenüber den Garagenbesetzern als Freund zu identifizieren. Dieser Fehler kostet den Techpriest beinahe das Bein -und wir alle wissen, wie mit Kameraden umgegangen wird, welche ein Bein verlieren-. Der Beschuss endet erst, als Lester den gesunden Menschenverstand hat, sich laut als khalaxanische Imperial Guard zu erkennen zu geben, wenn auch fälschlicherweise als ganzen Platoon, statt nur als Squad. Zu allem Überfluss lockt die Explosion einen vollen Squad der motorisierten Infanterie hinter die Garage und ein einseitiges Feuergefecht entbrennt. Die einzigen wirklich in Gefahr befindlichen Guardsmen sind der Techpriest, welcher verletzt neben der Tür liegt und Lester, welcher ihm Deckung gibt. Während diese beiden sich im Verlauf des Gefechts in die Garage retten, vergehen ein Dutzend Dominate-Soldaten im Feuer von Gigi's MG, Belian's Präzisionsgewehr, Ruby's Flamer, den Sprengfallen um das Gebäude und Lester's überladenem Lasergewehr. Die Gurkentruppe macht ihrem Ruf der absoluten Tödlichkeit alle Ehre. Und während draußen noch das Gemetzel tobt, haben der Techpriest und der Medic endlich Gelegenheit Kontakt zu den Garagenbesetzern auf zu nehmen. Oder, korrekter gesagt, zu DEM Besetzer, denn zu ihrer Überraschung finden sie im Inneren nur einen einzigen, schwerbewaffneten Soldaten vor, welcher, zwischen seinen Raketenwerferschüssen, dem Feind einen fairen Prozess verspricht, so sie sich nur ergeben. Interlude: Die Gedanken eines Techpriests, Teil 2: +++ Verbündete Kräfte ausgemacht +++ +++ Übernehme Kommando des Mechanicus-Eigentums +++ ++Audioeingang: "Ergebt euch den Soldaten des Gottimperators und ich verspreche euch einen fairen Prozess!" ++ +++ Fehler: Keine Gnade für Ketzer +++ +++ Lade Subroutine: Aussage widerrufen +++ ++ Audioeingang: "Aber nein, Sir, sie sind ebenfalls Gläubige Soldaten des Imperators, ihr Herzog hat sie lediglich fehlgeleitet. Ihnen steht ein fairer Prozess zu!" ++ ++ Optischer Eingang: menschliche Gestik ++ +++ Lade Subroutine: Abgleich mit Sozialer-Interaktions-Software... ... ... ... 89% Übereinstimmung mit Verhaltensmuster "Täuschung" gefunden... ... ... ... lade Subroutine: Soziale Interaktion, Täuschung +++ +++ Audioausgang auf 90% Lautstärke: "Aber, ja! Ihr habt Recht, Sergeant! Ihnen wird ein faires Urteil im Namen des Omnissiah zu Teil werden. Lasset eure Waffen fallen und ergebet euch!"+++ Interlude Ende Der Rest eures Squads schaut verwirrt auf, erst auf die Leichenberge, welche sich in kürzester Zeit aufgehäuft haben, dann auf die Garage, aus welcher eine Art Theateraufführung herausposaunt wird, dann auf die fliehenden Gegner und schließlich auf die vier sich ergebenden Soldaten, welche nicht rechtzeitig davon laufen konnten. Leise vernehmt ihr noch panische Stimmen vor der Garage: "... eine Übermacht ... ganzer Platoon ... geplanter Hinterhalt ... die Inquisition vom Maschinenkult!..." Der Kampf ist gewonnen! Wenn auch nicht auf die Art, die für die Imperial Guard üblich ist. Der Rest des Abends ist entspannt und beschaulich, der Trupp und der Guerillakämpfer machen sich miteinander bekannt. Während er sich als Sergeant des 258ten Khalax vorstellt und ihnen von seinem fünfmonatigen Kampf hinter feindlichen Linien berichtet, werden die Gefangenen zu Befragung bereit gemacht. Die Atmosphäre ist locker, von Bucky's Aneinandergeraten mit dem neugefundenen Verbündeten -welches der Neue für sich entscheidet, durch Verwirrung, Sturköpfigkeit und Bestechung- und Belian's groteskem Versuch der Befragung -welche mit einer herausgeschnittenen Zunge des gefangenen Squadleaders und Bucky's zustimmendem Lächeln für die Methoden des Halblings endet- einmal abgesehen. Nachdem der Garagenbesetzer die Befragung übernimmt, kippt die Stimmung jedoch, im Angesicht der neugewonnenen Informationen. Durch eine Mischung aus freundlichster Höflichkeit, Bauch- und Kopfschüssen, wird der letzte der vier Gefangenen äußerst redseelig und dem Squad entgleisen die Gesichtszüge: Der Krieg gegen das Severan Dominate, so stellt sich heraus, tobt nun schon seit 80 Jahren. Die Warpreise, welche euch herbrachte, hat außerhalb des Immateriums nicht Monate sondern Jahrzehnte vergehen lassen. Der Krieg auf Kulth ist in einem Dreifrontenkrieg mit Orks, Dominate und Imperial Guard zum Stillstand gekommen. Und am bedrohlichsten, die Hauptstadt des Severan Dominate ist inzwischen viel stärker befestigt, als jemals vorhergesehen wurde. Die Invasion eurer Regimenter wird fehlschlagen, sollte der Luftabwehr-Kontrollbunker nicht fallen, und Millionen eurer Landsleute würden sterben. Lester hatte inzwischen die Medi-Station der letzten verbliebenen Chimäre ausgelesen und die medizinischen Akten des motorisierten Platoons ausgedruckt. Mit diesen Informationen, der Ausrüstung und den Dog-Tags der Gefallenen, sowie einem gewieften Funkspruch eures Sergeanten an die feindliche Brückenfestung -der Platoon hätte, unter hohen Verlusten, Ork Kommandoz am Treibstoffdepot zurückgeschlagen-, beschließt ihr, dass eure beste Option zum Bunker durch zu brechen, in einer Under-Cover-Fahrt durch feindliches Gebiet besteht. Ihr verkleidet euch, lest euch den "Severan Primer" des Feindes durch und holt dringend benötigten Schlaf nach, während der Techpriest die letzte, einiger Maßen intakte, Chimäre repariert. Category:Story